


《金主》  第一章

by sodablue2086



Category: SPL2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodablue2086/pseuds/sodablue2086
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>洪晋衍生RPS的AU脑洞<br/>不喜勿入  请勿当真 请不要打搅真人</p>
            </blockquote>





	《金主》  第一章

古老板最近上了杂志封面。海外一家知名的财经杂志，封面上相貌英挺的美男子西装革履，作沉思状，俨然一副成功人士的派头。  
古老板做很多生意，黑白皆有，他最早的合法产业是一家成人杂志，旗下拥有的女模特类型多样，清纯冷艳风骚性感，萝莉御姐人妻女王，多年来致力于满足亚洲广大男性的各式性幻想。随后古老板开始投资影视产业，电视剧和电影一部接一部。  
娱乐圈里，财大气粗又有广泛人脉的金主也不少，然而像古老板这种皮相这么好的，还真找不到几个。  
不少想要在圈子里大红大紫出人头地的小明星们，争先恐后削尖了脑袋都想要傍上他。  
可偏偏有个小演员不识相，竟然在安排好的饭局上放了他鸽子。  
古老板恼火得很，别看他现在是个生意人，以前在道上好歹也是被人恭恭敬敬喊一声大哥的，哪能这么随随便便被人晾在一边？  
一肚子火地去了一个情人那里折腾到半夜，可回来路上，古老板在车后座里还是忍不住用笔记本看起了片。  
一身黑色紧身皮衣的男人正在与几个彪形壮汉激烈缠斗，招式凌厉，身姿灵活，那柔韧的细腰，饱满的翘臀和笔直的长腿硬是给这出打戏增添了几分情色的味道。最后画面拉近，脸部特写中男人的五官清俊，一对往上挑着的猫眼能生生勾走人的魂。  
阿晋，名字倒是平平无奇。他轻蔑地想着，余光瞥见车窗外一辆SUV朝自己这边直直冲来，下一秒是天旋地转。

深夜的街头空无一人，跑完步的阿晋穿着黑背心和运动裤往公寓的方向慢慢走，电话那头的经纪人暴跳如雷。  
骂阿晋脑子进了水不仅让公司难做也得罪了古老板，只怕还没红起来就要卷铺盖走人。  
等那头终于累了，阿晋才开口，“哥，真对不住，我是真的有事没去成，回头我给人家赔罪去。  
阿晋没有撒谎，也以为今晚跟古老板仅仅是吃个饭。  
那日公司周年庆晚宴邀请了很多名流，阿晋作为新人，和其他几个同样年轻鲜嫩的艺人，被带去跟古老板打招呼，过了几天，经纪人告诉他公司安排了饭局。  
阿晋自武术运动员退役后去演戏，才刚入行不久，哪里知道这圈子里的规则。若是知道了，只怕会恶心得连说好的赔罪都不会去。  
挂了电话后，他没走几步，便看见不远处的路边，几个蒙面人手持亮晃晃的砍刀在围攻两个男人。  
有那么一瞬间阿晋迟疑了。

在道上混的时候，古老板身手还算不错，却也是好多年前的事。而且他今天带的司机不太能打，瘫在地上昏迷不醒。  
一刀划在胳膊上，割破了西装没伤着皮肉，但腹部挨的那一刀却见了血，火辣辣的疼。手下迟迟没赶来，古老板一脚踹开了一人，心里大骂着那群废物，眼看要躲不过迎面来的这一刀，却在下一瞬被人重重撞倒在地。  
迎着微弱昏暗的路灯光亮，他刚看清身上人的脸，对方又跟一头豹子似的闪电般冲了过去，气势汹汹，动作迅猛地徒手将那几个暴徒利落地一一放倒。  
古老板的视线一直紧紧跟随阿晋的身影，在对方以一个漂亮回旋踢结束了这场赏心悦目的打斗后，他笑着开口，“阿晋，没想到这么巧。”  
阿晋回过头，愣了几秒后突然瞪大双眼，这不就是被他得罪了的古先生么。  
阿晋顿时尴尬起来，一眼看见对方腹部白衬衫上渗出的点点血迹，心底更是愧疚的不得了，若不是他犹豫的那几秒，古老板也不至于挨这一刀。  
于是他上前扶了古老板的胳膊，“古先生，我送你去医院，然后帮你报警。”  
古老板瞟着阿晋关切的神情，自然地抬手搭上他的肩，毫不客气地倚靠过去，整个人挂在比自己矮一截的男人身上，气若游丝道，“我的伤口好疼啊。”  
哪能报警，这几个打手都是他道上对家的人。  
阿晋被这么抱着很不自在，却因对方伤势不敢轻易动弹，“那先去我家里，简单处理下伤口。”  
“你家在哪？”  
“就这栋楼上。”阿晋话音刚落，便感到男人的嘴唇贴上他的耳朵，轻洒着温热气息，“来不及了，我，痛得不行了……”  
“……我们这就上去。”

他们前脚进公寓，古老板的人后脚就到了。  
医生面无表情地为古老板缝针，阿晋则立在一边，手里抱着一团沾了血的白衬衫，对一屋子里的黑西装男人也不在意，只关心古老板的伤，目不转睛地注视着医生的一举一动。  
屋内静得只剩下呼吸声，靠坐在沙发里的男人裸着上半身，叼着一根烟若有所思，烟雾里棱角分明的俊美侧脸有几分阴沉，结实的胸膛和臂膀肌肉上纹着大片青黑色的图腾，在古铜色的皮肤上张牙舞爪，凶狠又性感。  
想起关于古老板背景的传闻，阿晋视线上移，撞上了对方的目光，慌忙躲开。  
等伤口处理完毕，阿晋放松了紧蹙的眉头，想了片刻，走到古老板面前，态度诚恳地道歉，“古先生，之前晚饭的事实在对不起，我……”  
“没事啊，”古老板笑笑，在茶几上按灭了烟头，亲热地拍拍阿晋的手背，“我一点都不介意的，公司那边你也别担心。”  
见对方这么大度体贴，阿晋顿时心生好感，冲对方露齿一笑。  
古老板一时间有些失神，扭过头，清了清嗓子，“阿晋，不知可不可以麻烦你一件事。”  
“什么事？”  
“我想在你这里待个几天，避避风头，”古老板头疼地叹了口气，一脸忧心忡忡，“出了这种事，我对其他人都很不放心的，除了你。”  
古老板虽然表情很真挚，但理由很牵强，然而阿晋看着缠在对方腹部上的层层白纱，怀着对古老板的愧疚和几分感激，也没细想便点头答应了，扫视一圈屋子里的保镖，“那他们呢？”  
“有你就够了。”

当天夜里，阿晋将古老板安顿在自己的卧室里，因担心会碰到古老板伤口，坚持去了客厅睡沙发。  
闷闷不乐的古老板抱着阿晋的被子，对方淡淡好闻的气息撩拨得他下腹有些燥热，毫无睡意，环视四周，视线落在书柜里的金色奖杯上。  
没想到这人身手这么好，心却这么软。

*  
古老板这一待便是大半个月。  
除了医生定期过来换药，每天还会有菲佣上门收拾，阿晋什么都习惯自己动手，觉得很别扭，但碍于古老板的身份，也就一个字都没说。  
头几天，阿晋难免表现得拘谨又客套，可那天他早早收工后回家，一进门，诧异地发现古老板正在指挥几个手下安装液晶电视和游戏机，一装好后，古老板就把人通通赶走，拉了阿晋坐下来一起打游戏，还兴致大发地手把手教他。  
“一定要同时按下这两个键才能踢飞他，记住了没？”古老板从后面双臂环着阿晋，边按着人家手里的那只手柄，边耐心认真地教学。  
阿晋被古老板好似无意地搂在怀里，感觉很难为情，心里也有些微妙。没想到古老板也会喜欢打电动啊。  
一开始只觉得是自己惹不起的大人物，可相处的时间久了，阿晋发现这个男人不仅沉迷电动，还老爱讲一点都不好笑的冷笑话。  
最开始阿晋还很配合，眼睛笑成一对弯月牙，后来演不下去了，无奈地勾起嘴角敷衍一下，古老板不乐意了，一把勾过阿晋脖子挠他敏感的腰侧直到对方笑着求饶。  
偶尔这人无聊了，还会拿五颜六色的便签条，一张张贴在墙上拼出一个歪歪扭扭的笑脸或者心形。  
说起来也没什么特别，然而这看似平淡的点点滴滴，阿晋都牢牢记在心底。每天工作结束后，一想到回家进门后就能看到一身休闲运动装的男人，盘腿坐在地上兴致勃勃地打游戏，他的心中便隐隐生出几分雀跃。

古老板第一天就让手下给自己送来的安全套，过了大个半月都没派上用场。  
他发现阿晋这人表面性子温和，其实却固执得很，不然怎么他劝哄了这么久，阿晋还在坚持睡沙发呢？  
古老板靠在卧室门边，看着阿晋从浴室里出来，带了一身湿润的水汽，秀气的鬓角贴着红扑扑的脸，两条修长的腿在宽松的短裤下面晃来晃去，踢掉了拖鞋上沙发拱进毛毯里，露出纤瘦的脚踝，一排脚趾圆润可爱。  
古老板看得心痒难耐，又更加的烦躁，只怪阿晋有功夫，而自己还带着伤。  
之前那几个跟过他的小明星，个个都很上道，当然阿晋这样也不错，毕竟倒贴上来的吃多了，古老板也会觉得无聊的。  
他都忘了有多久没这么认真主动地去追人了，更别提头一次住进别人家里。

镶钻领夹，名牌手表以及高级订制西装等等，各式价格不菲的高档货一件件地往阿晋的公寓里送，古老板对着莫名其妙的阿晋笑得意味深长，就当给你付房租啊，喜欢就收下嘛。  
第一次阿晋坚决不收，于是古老板很洒脱地一扬手，那块名表就飞出了窗外。  
阿晋很头疼，还有些恼火，但想人家也是一片好心，便沉默地一一收下，将未拆封的礼物连着包装盒整齐摞好了放在柜子里，等古老板痊愈后一起还给人家。

古老板觉得阿晋很有趣。之前他送人东西，对方都是粘在他身上娇滴滴地道着谢。只有阿晋，在看到那些闪亮昂贵的奢侈品后，会微微地蹙起眉头。

“这是……？”看着手里的跑车钥匙，阿晋再次皱起眉。  
“送你的，”古老板盯着游戏画面按着手柄，目不斜视，“明早开着它去剧组吧。”  
“那怎么行？”阿晋下意识拒绝，他本来就为人低调，更何况现在还是个新人。  
一不留神，主角被敌人一枪爆头，游戏结束。古老板心底突然腾起一阵怒意，将手柄扔在一边，回头盯着阿晋，沉声道，“我看你那柜子里的东西一件都没拆开过，就这么不想要吗？”  
阿晋一时愣住，似乎是悟到了什么，内心涌起异样的情绪。  
古老板一把抢过阿晋手里的车钥匙，笑了笑，“反正想要的人也多的是。”  
说完，便站起来头也不回地摔门出去了。

次日中午，古老板在某个情人的床上醒来时，恍惚间有那么一秒以为是在阿晋的卧室里。  
扒开缠在腰间的手臂，古老板起身去洗漱沐浴，接着从衣柜里拿出一套备用的衣服换上，临走前看见床头柜上的那把车钥匙，想到了某个不知好歹的小演员，脸一沉。  
随后在市内漫无目的地转了半天，古老板挣扎片刻，还是让司机开回到阿晋那里。等他上了楼，用备用钥匙开门走进去，只见趴在沙发上和衣而睡的阿晋，被吵醒后慢慢揉着眼睛，迷迷糊糊地坐了起来。  
“你回来了啊。”

昨晚古老板气冲冲地离开，阿晋楞了片刻也跟着跑下去，却只来得及看见车尾消失在漆黑的夜色里。  
他知道古老板的人每天都守在楼下，也知道刚刚古老板是真的生气了。  
阿晋心乱如麻地回到公寓，坐在沙发上愣愣地盯着墙上那个用便签条拼出来的难看笑脸。  
古老板大半夜在外面会不会又遇到上次的那伙人？虽然有人护着，但他们要是不能打怎么办？阿晋胡思乱想了半天，又意识到可能古老板这一走，不会再回来了。  
这个想法令阿晋感到心被轻微地刺痛了一下，他仰面倒在沙发里，扯过毛毯蒙住了自己的头，由着那股酸涩的情绪慢慢地盈满内心。  
自己可能是喜欢上古老板了。

古老板缓缓走到阿晋面前，盯着他，“不问我昨晚去哪了？”  
阿晋仰头望着面色阴沉的男人，注意到他换了套自己没见过的西装。昨晚阿晋一直在等，等到窗外天色发亮，才撑不住地一头倒下睡了过去。  
然而现在，他一点都不想知道古老板昨晚的去向。  
“我去做早餐。”阿晋默默地起身，去厨房。  
其实他只是不想在客厅里多呆一秒，可还没走几步，便猝不及防地被人从后面牢牢地揽在了怀里，一个温热柔软的物体贴上他的耳根，“阿晋。”

低沉磁性的声音轻轻落进鼓膜，大半个脖子酥麻一片，阿晋僵硬地陷在身后男人的怀里，“古先生……”  
古老板别过阿晋的下巴，低头含住他柔软的嘴唇，亲吻舔弄，诱使他张开嘴，舌头探进去吮吸逗弄他。  
阿晋快要融化在这个绵长炽热的吻里，所以被古老板放开时，他张着两片水润的红唇，微微喘气地回头看着，茫然无辜的眼神分外诱人。  
守了大半个月的猎物此刻自愿地伸长了脖子，古老板想也不想地扳过阿晋肩膀将他一把按倒在沙发上，俯身啃咬他的脖颈，一只手往下探去，隔着裤料抚摸上那一团沉睡中的肉块。  
阿晋浑身一震，也没反抗，随着古老板的动作他呼吸越来越急促，被揉搓的欲望渐渐涨大，顶端分泌出的粘液也濡湿了一小块内裤，这时下身一凉，裤子连着内裤被扒了下来，接着嘴唇也被堵住。  
阿晋唇舌的味道比想象中还要甜美，古老板近似贪婪地深吻着身下人，握住对方光裸的分身上下套弄，从湿润的顶端撸到根部，还不忘用指尖揉弄几下那饱满滚烫的囊袋。  
“唔……”阿晋的呻吟被堵在了俩人唇间，他抱住古老板的肩膀，跟随对方手指的动作，情动地轻扭着腰胯，他都不记得上次自己自渎是何时，更何况这是古老板，没过多久便绷紧了大腿肌肉，射在了古老板的手里。  
阿晋衣衫不整地瘫在沙发上，缓了一会回过神，想到刚才的种种不禁脸红心跳。   
昨晚刚意识到自己对古老板的心意，今天俩人的关系便有了实质性的发展。阿晋的内心忐忑又欢喜，这时眼前一张五官深邃俊美的脸凑近，他害羞地微笑起来，“古先生……”  
“阿晋，你是解决了，可我怎么办呢？”古老板着脸地拉起阿晋的手，贴上自己胯下的隆起，心想着是要怎么哄骗他才能用嘴帮自己，至于全套根本没做指望。  
哪知阿晋起了身，很是爽快地说道，“我都随意，反正今天休假。”  
古老板震惊之余，想到他那闲置了大半个月的安全套终于可以用上了。

阿晋从未与男人有过性体验，所以当他硬着头皮躺在卧室床上，弓起两腿打开身体让面前的男人为自己做扩张时，紧张得一时忘记了呼吸。  
古老板本不是有耐心的人，大部分时候他的情人们都是自己准备，但是阿晋头一次这么赤身裸体地躺在他下面，不安地紧紧咬住嘴唇，一声不吭地用清澈坚定的眼神地望着自己，那隐忍乖顺的模样看得古老板有些心动，想对他温柔一些。  
沾满润滑液的手指在阿晋体内慢慢抽出插进，两根，三根，他的身子仿佛一张绷紧的弓在微微颤抖，体内却被搅弄得湿粘一片。  
古老板半裸着上身，只拉下了裤链，将坚硬灼热的性器缓缓地送进来时，穴口被撑到极限的撕裂痛感令阿晋不由得抱紧了对方宽阔的肩膀，深呼吸着竭力放松身体，好适应埋在自己体内的阴茎。  
“放松点，乖。”古老板也被夹得难受，耐着性子低下头连连亲吻阿晋的脸颊，边摸着他的头发低声哄着，边挺动腰开始浅浅地抽插。  
毕竟是幼年就开始练武的身体，忍痛力好，阿晋很快缓过来，双腿往两边分得更开，任由挤在臀缝里的那根烙铁般的硬物不紧不慢地碾磨他敏感的内壁，又麻又痒的销魂快感一波波地涌上来刺激得他早已半勃的性器，涨大了一圈，直直挺立在两腿间，阿晋忍不住想去套弄，可还没碰到便被古老板不高兴地打开了手，握着他纤瘦的脚踝一下子抬起双腿，将膝盖折到胸口后，开始挺腰猛烈地插弄起来。  
“啊……古先生……”  
全身最为羞耻隐秘的部位完全暴露在人前，阿晋难堪得面红耳赤，眼底泛起湿气，整个人软绵绵地被古老板折起来按在身下狠狠捣弄，要是被弄得狠了，不小心从嗓子里溢出的吟叫还含着哭腔，撩得古老板动作更加凶猛。  
伴随着激烈而狂乱的律动节奏，淫靡粘腻的水声从俩人交合处断续传来，阿晋的穴口被臀间快速进出的阴茎操弄得酸软发麻，而下腹挺立的性器胀痛得他太难受，眼角发红地抬起腰贴着古老板的腹部肌肉来回磨蹭，看起来委屈极了。  
“阿晋，矜持一点。”古老板戏谑道，放慢了动作，伸手揉动起阿晋湿漉漉的性器，并俯下身，含住他胸膛上一边的凸起，舌尖打着转舔弄起那柔嫩的乳尖，还坏心眼地用牙齿咬住轻轻碾动几下。  
这下刺激得阿晋猛地叫出来并收紧了臀部，古老板也趁机挺动腰胯，阴茎在那湿热的肉壁中不断戳刺，又狠又准地撞击着阿晋体内深处的那一敏感点，中途后背还被阿晋跟猫似地挠了好几下。  
高潮来临时，古老板没料到阿晋会勾着他脖子吻上来，出乎意料的深情热烈，以至于射出来了甚至在余韵过后，他的舌尖上还残留着那点令人心悸的热度。

燃起一支烟，还没吸上几口，只见阿晋磨磨蹭蹭地拱过来，头枕上他的胸膛后，便软软地趴着一动不动了。  
那晚在街头以一敌十的男人，明明是一头凶猛敏捷的豹子，可眼下却跟一只乖巧粘人的猫咪无异。  
古老板倒是没想到阿晋能这么快就开了窍，乖乖跟了自己，甚至在性事中如此的热情主动。他觉得大概是因为对方被冷了一晚上。  
想到自己在气头上转送给别人的那辆跑车，古老板不由得生出几分歉意，毕竟他向来对情人出手大方，于是安慰似地揉了揉阿晋的头发，又记起来最近自己投资的那部电视剧，男二号迟迟还没定下来。


End file.
